


Once upon A Midnight Dreary✨

by Emmeline2019



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Once upon A Midnight Dreary✨

Carol stood by the living room window, parting the curtains for the umpteenth time, looking out to see if the auto she heard was Therese pulling into the driveway.  
No such luck, sighed Carol.  
She let the curtain fall back to cover the window.  
With downcast eyes Carol padded slowly back to the couch. Picking up the book she was trying to read but to no avail, Carol settled herself in a reclining position to await her angel's arrival.  
Perhaps she thought, she should have gone with Therese to her office party. Therese had pleaded with her to come, even grabbing her by the hand tonight begging. "Please, please come. They'll all love you. What does it matter your age? Please, Carol" and with her best pout Therese hugged Carol whispering "pretty please." But Carol stood her ground saying no one wants an old fogie around.  
"Carol, you're not old," Therese said.  
Carol refused to budge, said "go, have fun  
I will sip my rye and read a good book."  
Reluctantly Therese left.  
Carol looked at the time. 2 a.m. The party should have been over hours ago. What was keeping Therese? Perhaps her greatest fear had come trye? Some young thing had caught her darling's eye and was bedding Therese even now!  
Carol sighed.  
Why oh why was she so much older than Therese? 13 years older! She was now 40, Therese just turning 27. Could Therese be regretting getting involved with a divorcee with a child much less old enough to be her...? Her what?  
Silent tears streaked down Carol's face that she wiped away with her fingers.  
Therese was right, she thought. Rye depresses me.  
Carol sighed and attempted to resume reading.  
Soon she was sound asleep, the book fallen to the floor.  
Carol never heard Therese's car pull in the drive nor Therese open the front door.  
In the dim light Therese spied Carol, asleep on the couch.  
Therese tiptoed over to Carol so as not to waken her.. Therese thought Carol looked like Sleeping Beauty. Then thought, "shall I waken her with a kiss?"  
Therese bent down and placed her lips on Carol's gently whispering "waken my Sleeping Beauty."  
Carol's eyes fluttered open to see Therese leaning over her. She reached her hand up to caress Therese's cheek.  
"What a lovely way to wake up, darling. Oh, how I've missed you."  
Therese sat next to Carol on the couch and reaching down she picked up the now forgotten book.  
"Edgar Allen Poe and rye?" Therese commented, arching an eyebrow.  
She turned her attention back to Carol.  
Therese stood up, held out her hand to Carol ushering her to bed. Silently Carol followed her while Therese chattered on about the party.


End file.
